


we've got one thing in common

by sourcandies



Series: and this is how it starts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Kara Danvers Has a Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcandies/pseuds/sourcandies
Summary: They've had the conversation - the one that happened after they kissed for the first time and Lena leaned in, her hips bumping against Kara's. The one that happened after Kara leapt out of the kiss like she'd been burned and blurted everything out in a rush.They've talked about it and now Lena knowseverything.Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl. Lena knows that Kara likes her. Lena knows that Kara's an alien and her anatomy isn't quite what Lena had initially expected.Lena knows that, and she's still here.





	we've got one thing in common

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sex" by The 1975

They've talked about this. 

They've had the conversation - the one that happened after they kissed for the first time and Lena leaned in, her hips bumping against Kara's. The one that happened after Kara leapt out of the kiss like she'd been burned and blurted everything out in a rush. 

They've talked about it and now Lena knows _everything._ Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl. Lena knows that Kara likes her. Lena knows that Kara's an alien and her anatomy isn't quite what Lena had initially expected. 

Lena knows that, and she's still here. 

She's so _very_ here, curled next to Kara on her bed. They started watching a movie, maybe? Or was it reading books? Or maybe it was just talking. Kara can't honestly remember; all she can focus on is the way that she's laying down on her bed with Lena curled against her side. They've been kissing for ages now, and what started out soft and slow has given way to softer, sloppier kisses. They're _making out_ , that's really what's happening, and Kara's dick is already half-hard about it. 

Lena's just so - good. Kara didn't fully appreciate it until now. But now Lena's on her bed and practically in her lap and Kara's overwhelmed by how good it is to be here with Lena. She loves the smell of her, the weight of Lena's body next to her. She also loves the feel of Lena's mouth, warm and sure against hers. Every kiss is like a revelation, better than the one before. Kara feels like she could just lay here and kiss forever. 

Lena reaches up, her hand brushing against Kara's jaw and then tracing a line to the back of Kara's head. She scratches gently, her nails exactly the right amount of pressure against Kara's scalp to send little shivers all across her skin. They travel, skittering down her spine and across her shoulders and settling between her legs. She can't believe how good this is. She can't believe she's already getting hard. 

Lena's nails scratch again; this time she cups the back of Kara's head with her whole palm and drags her nails down, gentle and overwhelming across her scalp. Kara sighs into Lena's mouth. She's trying so hard to be conscious of her own strength; her hands flex and relax against the sheets with the feel of it. "Lena," she whispers. 

Lena chuckles and Kara swallows the vibration of her laugh, kissing her back as eagerly as she dares. 

Lena's hand slides down, away from the back of Kara's head. She drags her fingertips across the middle of Kara's chest and settles her touch lower down. 

"Are you alright?" Lena asks. She's got her hand on Kara's hip, her thumb splayed out and brushing the fabric that's next to the fabric overtop of Kara's dick. It shouldn't feel this good. 

It shouldn't but it _does_ , Kara's so sensitive right now that she can feel all of it. Every single nerve ending is on high alert, ready to experience touch. Lena's body is still warm against hers and it's just - _good._ That's all Kara can think about. The fancier words won't come. Kara's going to embarrass herself tonight, she knows it. 

(Not that Kara ascribes to the idea of that in particular, that people need to have long-lasting erections or have an erection at all, it's - she knows it'd be okay. She knows she can figure out a way to make Lena feel good without it. It's just that she's _so eager_ and she wants to at least have the chance to play it cool. She's not sure she wants Lena to know just how much she likes this, but her stupid dick keeps giving her away.)

Lena draws a wider radius with her thumb, tracing a half-circle that manages to rub across the ridge of Kara's hardness. Kara whimpers. 

Lena slides her hand a little more toward the center of Kara's body, presses the heel of her hand gently down and palms Kara's dick through her jeans. It's so much. It's _beautiful_ and Kara reacts with her whole body, her head and shoulders lifting off the bed briefly as she curls herself into the touch. "Is this for me?" Lena asks. 

Somehow just the sound of her voice feels like it makes Kara even harder. She's aching for it, her whole dick throbbing and straining almost uncomfortably against her jeans. "Yes," she manages. "Only you." 

"Aren't I lucky," Lena replies. 

Kara opens her eyes to look at Lena. She doesn't know when she closed them to begin with. Lena's watching her with a smile that's coy and controlled, but Kara can see the eagerness behind it. Her lipstick is a little smeared and faded from kissing, and Kara feels a little thrill at the sight of it. Lena like this is perfect. " _Yes_ ," Kara says. 

Lena runs her hand across Kara again, rubbing with just the right amount of pressure to make Kara throb. She feels so good. "It's like a present," Lena purrs. "Should I open it?"

As Lena speaks, she lifts the fabric covering Kara's fly and drags her fingertip along the seam of Kara's zipper. It's just a little bit of extra pressure; a hair more intimate, and Kara groans. "If you want," Kara sighs. "Please." 

Lena keeps speaking, as if Kara hadn't replied at all. "It feels like there's something big inside," she says. She rubs again, this time squeezing a little bit to feel the outline of Kara's hard-on through the fabric. "Big and hard. Are you big and hard for me, Kara?" 

Kara whimpers again. "So hard," she says. "Lena, _please._ " 

Kara can feel it with every brush of Lena's hand. She's so hard that it's almost painful and she's sure that she's leaking already and the thing that she's not saying is this: she's perilously close to coming right in her pants. 

Lena smiles, licks her lips as she sits up. She moves so that she's directly in front of Kara, bookending Kara's thighs with her knees. Then she reaches with both hands for Kara's top button. 

Kara's had sex before. This isn't _new_ in that sense. But she's never had sex with Lena before, and just the sight of her right now is incredible. Lena's beautiful, half-dressed in her blouse and underwear, her pencil skirt long-forgotten on the bedroom floor. Her hair is still down, cascading in a curtain around her shoulders and it falls in front of her face as she looks down to work at Kara's jeans. Kara's so sensitive that she can feel every bit of it; each movement of Lena's fingertips as she braces the fabric underneath the buttonhole and slides the button through. Kara's dick is pointing upwards, the tip almost at her waistband and Lena's touch is the gentlest, most delicate teasing she's ever felt. She feels a twitch, a flutter of something beautiful and oh, _fuck_ , is she ever close. 

Lena slides Kara's zipper down, pulls her jeans so that it's obvious: her panties tented upward, the outline of her dick clearly visible. Lena runs her fingertips across it, stops to pay extra attention to the fabric covering the tip. It must be wet there, because Kara hears Lena's soft inhale and then her whispered, "You're so ready. Were you about to come in your pants, Kara?" 

Kara's stomach does a little flip. _Probably_ is the true answer, and something about the way that Lena's scrutinizing her is impossibly arousing. "You're so pretty," she whimpers. 

Lena smiles. "Well, let's get this out of here. She looks like she wants to be free." 

(They talked about this; it's Kara's dick but it's a _girl_ dick and the fact that Lena's calling it a _her_ is incredibly tender.)

Lena pulls Kara's panties down. She doesn't have to move them much before Kara's dick springs free, hard and hot and aching for attention. Lena's hand starts at the head. She cups it with her palm and squeezes. Kara feels it this time, a twitch and then a little dribble from the tip and oh, no. It's going to _happen._ She's not going to make it into Lena at all. 

"Lena, I'm gonna -" she starts, but then Lena takes that little bit of wet and starts to slide it around the head. She moves a little lower, wraps her hand around the top of the shaft and holds tight. Kara's just slippery enough that Lena's hand moves just right, slides up and down and up and then over the top and every millimeter of it feels incredible. Every bit of Lena's touch is _perfect_ and Kara's definitely about to come. She's going to shoot off all over herself and all over Lena and it doesn't feel like there's a single thing she can do to stop it. 

"I know," Lena whispers, kindly. "I know, honey. Go ahead and come for me." 

"Wanna wait for you," Kara whimpers. Even as she speaks she feels herself twitch again; she knows there's nothing she can do. 

Lena's hands bob up and down again, her free hand cupping the head. "Come on," she says. "It's okay." 

Lena's thumb does something incredible, she drags it across the tip in just the right way and Kara feels a flutter of pleasure. Kara's on the edge of it, wants to say something but before she can react she's overwhelmed by the rush of her climax. Everything feels warm and beautiful and then she's seeing stars and coming into Lena's hand. She opens her eyes, just in time to catch Lena smile as she jerks Kara off, milking every last bit of her orgasm out of her. 

Kara sighs, laughing at the ceiling as she feels the rush of endorphins wash over her. Lena's hand strokes one last time, until she's satisfied that Kara's finished. She leaves Kara for a moment, spread wide on the bed while her dick softens, and disappears to the bathroom. 

When Lena comes back, hands clean, Kara's still floating. (Figuratively, not literally - she touches the mattress just to be sure.) She's just dreamy enough to reach for Lena, to gesture with her arms for Lena to come back to bed. "You alright?" Lena asks again. 

This time, Kara feels like she can actually speak. "Yeah, that was -," she pauses, laughs at herself a little. "I'm sorry I couldn't, um. Last." 

Lena caresses Kara's face, her touch impossibly tender. "You needed it," Lena says. 

"Can I, um." Kara closes her eyes, takes a breath. "I want to make you feel good. If that's okay." 

Lena sighs and arches into Kara's side. "I was hoping you would."


End file.
